Harmony High
by possum
Summary: Parties, football games, jobs, everything that real teenagers go through. Kayguel, Kay/Fox, Kay/OC haven't really decided what's going to happen. Read and find out! Rated R for lanuage and situations.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This fic isn't going to be all sweet and sappy, sure it'll have romance, but this is going to be a fic about real life- where truth is stranger than fiction. Some of you may not like this type of story, and others will love it. I have to give Kudos to CarrieElizabeth, because her awesome fics inspired this one. This will mostly be Rated R for language.

  
  


Chapter 1

Somewhere in Europe

  


Nicholas Crane sat at the edge on the bed and held his head in his hands. He reached for the scotch resting on the bedside table, and downed it in one swallow. He was in one of the best suites in Europe and could care less. It was just another hotel room to him. He eyed the letter that was sitting on the dresser across the room. He tried not to think about it right now. He got up from the bed not caring to cover himself and not caring if he woke the occupant in it. He strode to the bathroom and slammed the door. 

  


Nicholas stared at himself in the mirror. He was a tall man, nearly 6' 3". He had piercing blue eyes, and sexily rumpled dark hair. He had a long, lean athletic build honed by years of tennis and soccer. Nicholas smirked at himself in the mirror and then pursed his lips. Sighing, he turned away from the mirror and entered the shower. He stayed in a long time, hoping to return to himself.

  


When he emerged from the bathroom in a towel, the girl he had left in the bed was awake. She eyed his barely clad form lustfully. Nick ignored her, he remembered her name, but couldn't remember where she had come from. The girl began to pout when he ignored her. "Fox? Don't you want to come back to bed?"

Nick looked over his shoulder at the naked blonde in his bed. "No thanks. I've had enough. You can shower if you want before you leave."

Tears welled up in the girls eyes. She had thought she had landed a Crane for sure. She whipped the covers off and slid back into her dress. She grabbed her purse off the dresser and yelled, "Asshole!" before slamming the door.

  


Nick poured himself another scotch. He would definitely need it to read this letter. He took a healthy swallow and tore open the letter.

  


_Dearest Nicky,_

_How are you darling? Your father and I miss you terribly. What could you possibly be doing in Europe, that you can't do here? I know much as changed here in Harmony, but that's why I need you, baby boy. You must return some sanity to this place by coming home. Just say the word and you'll have a first class ticket waiting for you._

_I love you darling._

_Your mother, Ivy._

  


Nick sighed, put the letter down and finished the scotch off. He sat in one of the hotel chairs. Coming home, isn't that what poets and playwrights all wrote about? If it wasn't for the heartache that Nick felt in his mother's letter, there would be no way he was coming home. Nicholas Crane picked up the phone and called the front desk. "Connect me to the airport." 

*******

Harmony, Maine

  


Kay shifted her shopping bags to her other hand. She headed into Lowell's to look at the dresses. She wanted to get a head start on a dress for the winter formal, even if it was months away. 

Kay set her bags aside and began sifting through the dresses. This one was too dark, too light, too ugly, too beaded, not enough material. Finally Kay sighed in frustration and left. She ran into Charity outside the shop. 

"Kay? Oh my god! What are you doing down here?" Charity squealed.

Kay tried not to grimace, "Hey, Charity. I was just looking for a dress for winter formal."

"Already, but that's not till December and it's barely September now."

Kay sighed, "Yeah I know I just wanted to see what's out there."

"Well come on, let's get a soda." Charity grabbed Kay's arm and drug her off. Kay realized that her cousin wasn't so bad once you got past the perky blonde part of her. This year, their senior year, Charity had really come out of her shell. She joined the cheerleading team, was a part of the drama crowd with Kay and Simone, and helped tutor after-school. She was slowly, but surely becoming normal.

*******

  


Miguel pulled his helmet off and tossed a cup of water over his head. Coach Gibbons had made them have two practices today. One before school and another after. He was dragging ass.

"Hey, Lopez! Get your ass back over here! It ain't quitting time."

Miguel gave Josh, another senior, the finger and then wiped his face. "Shut the hell up. I'm coming."

Josh, not to be outdone, yelled, "Yeah, that's what your girlfriend told me last night."

Miguel playfully tackled him and then joined the rest of the team.

  


Reese Durkee sat on the bleachers waiting for the practice to be over. Once it was, he and Miguel could go eat. 

Reese was starving. He felt like he hadn't eaten in two days. He couldn't remember if he ate breakfast this morning, and knew he didn't eat lunch. Reese had just been too busy working on a paper. 

Watching the guys joke around on the field made Reese wish that he was on the team. But Reese knew he couldn't play football, it was just something he had never mastered. Now baseball? That was another thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  


Kay laid her head on her desk and listened as Mr. Bowers got off on another rant about how Republicans were evil and Democrats were the smart ones. It wasn't a good idea to have government as the first class of the day. Mr. Bowers could put anyone to sleep.

As she tried to drown his mono-tone voice out of her head she looked over at Miguel. His desk was right next to hers. He was chewing on his pen, while reading an article in Maxim. Kay studied his looks under her lashes.

He had the dark good looks from his Spanish ancestors, dark hair, eyes and skin. Miguel also had the fullest lips of any guy she had ever seen. She thought about all the hours she had spent wondering what those lips felt like.

Miguel had a body too. Him and his brothers were born with good genes. All the Lopez-Fitzgerald men looked like they could bench press a Buick.

  


As if Miguel sensed her appraisal of him, he looked at her. Kay smiled. Miguel smiled back. Her heart leapt. 

Miguel leaned over and grinned, "Don't go falling asleep, now."

Kay grinned back, "It's a struggle. Believe me."

Miguel chuckled and received a glare from Mr. Bowers. He straightened in his seat and put on a look of attention.

Kay doodled in her notebook, filling it with star, hearts, and moons.

****

  


Nicholas Foxworthy Crane sat back in his first class seat. He could hear a baby crying back in coach, but he put on his headphones and took a drink of the cheap scotch they had and it was all better. His mother was going to meet him at Boston's International and then they would drive on into Harmony.

Nick had mixed feelings about returning home. When you spent your adolescence in boarding schools across the world, you really didn't feel like the all American family.

It was the same with his sisters. 

All of them had been shipped off like soldiers. It was as if Ivy and Julian wanted the idea of children, but didn't want to have any part of the rasing of them. It had taken a long time to come to terms with his parents behavior, and then to find out that Ethan was only a half brother? A love child between his mother and Police Chief Bennett? That had been a stunning blow, and ha also answered many questions Nick had about his mother and why Ethan had always been the favorite.

Nick didn't want to think about that now. He was going home. Part of him wondered if it was because the favorite Crane son, wasn't a Crane and now they needed the next in line to step up to the plate.

*****

  


Jessica slammed the door to her locker and hauled her very heavy book bag over her shoulder. She looked up as Simone and Kay approached her.

"What's up , shrimp?" Kay teased,

Jessica huffed, "If they give us any more damn homework, it's going to take a dump truck to get it home."

Kay laughed, "That's way you employ my method. Don't do it."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Well some of us want to go to college."

"Speak for yourself."

"Do you have to work today, Jess?" Simone piped in.

Jessica nodded and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah, I gotta work 5 to midnight."

Simone grimaced, "That blows. Are you working too Kay?"

Kay shook her head no. "Nope. Christy took my shift at the Seascape tonight. It'll be a relief not to have those rich bitches in my face tonight."

"I don't know how you put up with them."

Kay shrugged, "Well, it's good money on the weekends, but during the week it's kinda slow. The only thing good about it is, if you suck their ass, then you get a good tip. It's really good when it's a big group of guys, like business men, then you just flirt and shake your ass and the money rolls in."

"Guys are so stupid," Simone said. All the girls laughed.

"Come, on Jess I'll give you a ride home." Kay and Jessica headed to the parking lot to Sam' beat up old truck that had gone to Kay. They piled in and roared off.

  


Jessica barely had time to do a little homework before she had to shower and get ready for work at their local Jack-In-The Box. Despite her mother's wishes Jessica had applied and got the job. She liked working and supporting herself. This way she had her own money and didn't have to beg for it, and she could save up for her own car instead of borrowing her mother's all the time. Even thought the Box was open 24 hours, Jessica just worked the late shift. She still had school to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  


Kay lay on her belly on her bed. Her feet stuck up in the air behind her. She eyed Simone sprawled out on the floor. "We are pathetic."

Simone nodded and continued to read the new Cosmo. Kay ripped it out of her hands. "I said, We are pathetic!!!" Simone lunged for the magazine and wrestled it out of Kay's grip. "You may be, but I sure as hell am not." With that, she swatted Kay on the butt with the magazine.

Kay sighed loudly, again. "Let's do something."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

Simone looked at Kay with an evil grin. "Wanna go harass Jess?"

"Race you to the truck!!!" Kay shouted as she bolted out the door and down the steps. She skidded to a halt when she heard her mother's voice. Simone almost ran right into her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Grace wanted to know.

Kay rolled her eyes. "We're just going to get a soda and see who's out."

"Kay, do I need to remind you that this is a school night?" Grace said pointedly.

Kay ground her teeth in frustration. "No, you don't. But save the act, mom. I know you couldn't care less where I went. Don't put up an act for Simone." Kay opened the door and motioned for Simone to leave, Kay followed after her and slammed the door against her mother's nagging voice.

  


Kay got in her dad's old truck. It was an old Chevy circa 1975ish. It was rusting in places and had a shitty interior, but that was fixed with blankets covering the seats.

Kay and Simone buckled up and rolled down the windows. They headed towards the Box, downtown. 

Simone struggled with the radio. "Kay, when are you going to fix this?"

"I told you, when Josh Stapleton gives me my antenna back."

"What? You didn't tell me about this. He took your antenna?" 

"Yeah, one day at school I guess. He just unscrewed it and told me that I could have it back when I gave him some."

Simone snorted with laughter. "When YOU gave HIM some? Haha. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

Kay grinned, "Yeah, so you know what I told him? I said, Josh the day I have to lower my standards enough to have sex with you is the day Hell freezes over."

Simone laughed, "And what did he say?"

"He goes, Well baby, better get a coat." Kay and Simone busted up with laughter.

  


They were still laughing when they pulled up to the drive-thru. As soon as Kay pulled up she started yelling. "Hello!!! Anyone working tonight?"

  


Jessica HATED working the drive-thru, but that's where they always put her. She heard the DING in her headset, but before she could ask them what they wanted they started yelling. _"Hello!!! Anyone working tonight?"_

Jessica gritted her teeth. "Hi, welcome to Jack in the Box. Can I help you?"

  


Kay recognized Jessica's voice. "Yeah hang on a second!!" she yelled snobbily.

  


Again, Jessica fought her frustration, "Take your time." she said sweetly.

  


Simone tried to control her laughter when Kay began ordering.

"Yeah, Gimme a double cheese burger with ONLY cheese, FRESH, HOT fries, and a MEDIUM COKE!"

  


Jessica punch in the order, getting madder and madder with each item they ordered. Not only was the bitch yelling at her, she was speaking really slowly like Jessica was an idiot. Jess read the order back to them and gave the total.

"Ok, but you better get it RIGHT!"

  


Jessica complained to her co-workers. "This woman is a bitch!" Blair, a girl she worked with laughed. "What's she doing?" Jessica rolled her eyes, "Same shit as always."

She looked out the window and saw Kay and Simone pull around. 

"Oh, it's my sister!"

She leaned out the window and grinned. "You bitches. I was getting pissed off!"

Kay laughed, "That was the point."

"What are you guys doing?"

Kay shook her head, "Nothing. Mom's in rare form tonight."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "What is it tonight? Concerned mother, helpful mother, or best friend mother."

Kay laughed, "More like raging bitch mother."

Jessica laughed and went to get their order. Kay paid and got her food. She told Jessica she'd see her later at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

  


Nick scanned the crowd for his mother. He heard her before he saw her.

Ivy ran (she can walk in my story) towards her youngest son, wailing his name. She enfolded him in a generous hug.

Nick stood stiffly as she hugged him, not wanting to show any emotion, but the smell of her familiar perfume, and sound of her voice brought back the memories of when he was a boy. Nick hugged his mother back fiercely, while trying to choke back the sobs in his throat.

Ivy pulled away first. She framed his face with her hands, "Oh, my baby boy! I love you so much, don't ever go away again." Tears streamed freely down Ivy's face.

Nick looked up at the ceiling and blinked back his own tears. He would NOT cry. "I've returned, mother."

Ivy detected the distance in his voice and collected herself. "Well, come along dear. Johnson is waiting with the car."

****

  


Charity closed her locker door and sighed. She leaned against it. Soon she would be gone. Charity was leaving Harmony. Her father had been found in L.A. He had been searching for her and now he wanted her to come live with him. How could she say no to the only parent she had left. 

A tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of leaving this beautiful place she had called home these past years. Things were just starting to get better for her and now this. Charity sniffed and wiped her face. She tossed her hair out of her face and headed towards Business Lab. She could make it in L.A. and she'd come over for visits. She wouldn't forget Harmony.

****

  


The limo pulled up to a stop in front of the sprawling mansion, but Nick Crane made no movement to exit the limo.

Ivy chided him, "Don't be so melodramatic. Come on."

Nick sighed and followed his mother in the house. Johnson, the butler, followed with his bags. Nick stopped at the entrance and looked around in amazement. What the hell had happened to the place? Gone were all the elegant trimmings his mother had once helped pick out, in their place were gaudy ugly things. The place looked like a cheap whorehouse.

Then he heard Rebecca's shrill voice. "Nicky Crane?? Oh my God!" She pressed against him and practically purred, "So how old are you these days, Nicky?"

Nick winced and tried to pull away from the overly friendly red-head. Ivy glared at her, "Get your meat-hooks off of my son. He's not a new toy for you. And for your information, he just 21. Too young for you!"

Rebecca pouted and went back upstairs. Ivy smoothed the lapels of Nick's coat. "Sorry about that, Nicky dear. She's a little crazy."

Nick frowned, "Mom, I don't like being called 'Nicky' anymore. I'm not a child."

Ivy raised her eyebrows, "Not you're not. I'm sorry, dear. What would you like to be called?"

Nick sighed, "Nicholas, Nick, Fox, anything but Nicky."

Ivy realized he probably wanted to nap after his long flight and left him alone.

  


Nick picked up his bags and looked around. Shaking his head, he climbed the steps to find his room. He hoped that it was still his. Nick reached the door that had once been his. Inside, it had been updated from the last time he had been home. Jesus, that was when he was 17? 18? He couldn't remember. 

His room looked as if anyone could have occupied it. There were no band posters, photos, or half naked girls on the walls or anything in the room that would tell an outside a young boy lived there.

Nick put his stuff on the bed and looked in the closet. That's were all of his things were. He pulled down the box of picture frames that held memories of old girlfriends, old buddies, vacations, and the Crane family at happier times. Then he spotted his old year books. They could have spoken for a passport. Almost each one was from another state and some even another country. He had been bounced from school to school.

Nicholas pushed the book and photos back in the closet and ran a hand through his dark hair. He collapsed on the bed and willed his racing thoughts to stop so he could sleep.

  


That's how Ivy found him. Laid out, belly down, on his bed. She sat next to him and brushed his dark hair off his forehead. She was softly humming a lullaby she used to sing to him. Ivy studied her long lost son. He favored her in many ways, making him a handsome man. He had impossibly long dark eyelashes and an aristocratic nose followed by a full mouth. He was her. Part of her. How could she have sent him away? Well, he was back now, and she would see to it that she made it up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

  


Kay and Jessica took their seats on the home bleachers. The Harmony Hellcats were playing the Castleton Marauders. Miguel was doing great. With Josh Stapleton's completed passes to Miguel, the two were ruling the game.

Kay pulled her coat around her a little tighter. "Wow, we are really kicking their asses tonight!"

Jessica laughed, "I know! Castleton sucks this year." 

Kay looked around and saw all the usual suspects. Coach Russell was on the field with Coach Gibbons, Pilar and Luis were in the stands proudly cheering for Miguel.

Jessica stood up and dug in her pocket for change. "I'm going to get a coke, want one?"

"Yeah, get me a Dr. Pepper." Kay pulled out her cell phone and called Simone.

"Hello?"

Kay covered her ear and scrunched down to the ground so she could hear. "Hey! Where are you? It's almost half time."

"I know, I swear I'll be there. I had to do the dishes then I had to pick up the living room and now I'm getting ready to get in the shower."

Kay frowned, "Why can't Whitney do all that? I mean, she lives there too."

"I know, this is my week to do it though. I'll see you tomorrow, though. I just have too much to do tonight."

  


Kay hung up and saw Jessica walking back towards her. She had someone with her.

Kay jumped up, "Noah!!!" She ran and hugged her brother, then she slapped him on the arm. "You bastard! Where have you been? I thought you'd died or something."

Noah grinned boyishly, "I know, I know. I've already got the drill from Jess."

Jessica laughed, "Yeah I damn near tackled him when I saw him." Jess handed Kay her coke and they all sat back down. Kay turned to Noah, "So what's going on?"

Noah reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took a deep drag off one.

Kay and Jess both grimaced, "Yuck!"

Noah grinned, "Anyway, you'll both be happy to know that I'm moved back into Harmony." He was greeted with a chorus of shrieks. 

Kay spoke first, "What!! You're back home for good!!!"

Jessica leaned over and hugged him. Noah laughed, "Yep, I've got an apartment over in the Hollyhock complex and I'm going to commute to class at Boston U."

"This is soo cool!!! Party at Noah's!!" Kay yelled.

"As a matter of fact, there is a party there tonight. Some buddies of mine are coming down to check out my new digs."

Jessica clutched his arm and gave him her best puppy dog look, "Can we come too? Please???"

Noah stubbed out his cigarette, "Yeah, but don't tell too many of your friends. I don't need Dad coming out there and seeing me give my little sisters and their friends alcohol."

"Yes!" Kay and Jessica both yelled and jumped up and did a little happy dance.

"Wait," Kay said, sitting down. "Does Mom and Dad know about this?"

Noah smirked, "Yep, I've been moving stuff in for the past week. I wanted to surprise you guys, but yes Mom and Dad know."

****

  


Kay caught Miguel at the locker rooms at half-time. She was leaning up against the door jab. Miguel jogged over to her with his helmet in his hand. "Hey. What's up?"

"My brother's home and has a new apartment over at Hollyhock. There's a party tonight, wanna come?"

Miguel sniffed and wiped his face, "You know it. Can I invite a couple others?"

Kay nodded, "Yeah, just not too many."

Jessica found her and pulled her aside. Miguel went on into the locker room.

"Kay, go by the store and get some chips and stuff. Noah said he had plenty of drinks, but not really anything to eat. So, you do that and I'll run home with Noah and tell Mom and Dad that we are staying with him tonight. I'll grab you some pj pants too. Okay?"

Kay laughed, "Dang little sister, you got it all worked out huh? Guess you're ready to party!"

****

Kay loaded up her cart at the grocery store and got in line at the checkout. She was fumbling for her money and change fell out and rolled under the chips stack. She bent down and tried to reach it, butt sticking up in the air.

  


Nicholas Crane watched the beautiful brunette with amusement. She was pretty hot. She was tall, and thin with big brown eyes and long brown hair. She looked really sweet and so did her ass that was stick up in the air. He had complained when his mother had sent him for sugar, but now he didn't mind so much. He walked over to her.

"Need some help?"

Kay heard the voice at the same time that she found her money. Coming up from under the shelf, she banged her head. "Ow!" She winced and then glared at the owner of the voice. Then she forgot her head hurt. He was gorgeous. Tall, athletic, with dark hair and bright eyes. 

Nicholas chuckled, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Kay finally regained her voice, "It's alright. I'm a klutz by nature."

Nick smiled again. She really was cute.

Kay raised an eyebrow, "I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?"

"I'm Nicholas Foxworthy Crane. You can call me Fox if you want."

Kay's eyes widen, "You're one of the Cranes?"

Fox laughed, "Yeah, but don't hold it against me."

Kay's cell phone rang. She struggled to find it in her purse. "Hello?"

It was Miguel. "Hey, I'm at my house. Remember you were supposed to come by so I could follow you there after I got ready?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I got held up here. I'm on my way." Kay looked at Fox.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Nice to meet you." Kay paid for her stuff and got in her truck and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I have no idea if I'm going to make this Kayguel or Kay/Fox. It's just starting out here and it'll probably be a little of both. I'm really having fun writing this and giving them all personalities. So right now Kay's just going to have fun.

  


Kay pulled her truck into the Lopez-Fitzgerald driveway behind Miguel's black Bronco. She checked her reflection and applied more lip gloss. She jumped out and knocked on the door. Miguel answered and looked Kay over. She looked great in her stylish Abercrombie jeans and tight Gap t-shirt that read 'Party' on it. She smiled. "Hey."

Miguel smiled back, "Hey, gorgeous."

Kay blushed and brushed past him into the house. She groaned when she saw Josh Stapleton sitting on the couch. Josh leered at her. "Hey, baby."

Kay turned on Miguel, "Him? You had to invite him?"

Miguel ran a hand through his hair, "Come guys. Can't you get along for like two seconds?"

Kay eyed Josh, "I can, if you can." Josh nodded his head. 

Kay looked at the two guys. They made quite a striking pair, actually. Both were wearing their Harmony High home football jerseys. The dark blue shirt with white and orange looked great on them with their buff bodies. Miguel's number stood out on his chest. Number 83, wide receiver. Josh's number was 9, he was their star quarter back. Miguel's dark good looks were in stark contrast to Josh's golden boy looks. Blonde hair, blue eyes and tan. He was every girl's dream guy, but Kay was stuck on someone else. Although Jessica had a HUGE crush on him, Kay didn't know if she liked that or not considering Josh's rep.

Kay stuck her hands in her back pockets. "If y'all are ready, so am I." 

  


Josh and Miguel got in Miguel's Bronco and followed Kay to her brother's new apartment.

Josh cracked the window to smoke a cigarette. 

Miguel glared at him, "Dude, you need to stop that. You're starting to drag ass out on the field."

Josh flipped him the bird and smirked, "Don't worry, Lopez. I'll get the ball to ya."

Josh always called Miguel, Lopez. He didn't see why anyone needed two last names, so that's what he called him.

"Man, Kay looks f*cking hotter every time I see her." Josh exclaimed.

Miguel laughed, "When are you going to get it, that she'll never have you?"

Josh frowned, "Never. There's always a chance. Hey, you know that you could hit that anytime you wanted too. She's always been for you."

Miguel thought about Josh's statement. It had taken sometime after Charity had left to get over her, but he still felt guilty about his attraction to other girls. He knew that Kay liked him, he'd always known that. He just didn't know if he wanted to ruin a great relationship with her by throwing in sex.

***

Kay pulled into Hollyhock and parked in the visitor's parking. Miguel pulled in beside her. Miguel locked his door and put his keys in his pocket. "What number is his?"

Kay pulled the grocery bags out of the back seat and handed one to Josh. "Number 12. It's in the second complex on the third floor."

  


When they got outside the door they could hear the music and people talking. Kay knocked, but no one heard it. She pushed the door open. Inside were a lot of people she didn't know. Then she heard Jessica yell. "Katherine!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooo glad you're here!"

Jessica stumbled over to them already half drunk. Kay laughed as she caught her sister and helped keep her steady. "Jess! How much have you had?"

Jessica peered up at Kay, "Only like this much," she said holding her fingers out barely apart."

Kay snorted, "Whatever! You're trashed already."

Jessica burst into laughter, "I know! Jell-O shots are killer."

Kay froze, "They have Jell-O shots? Where?"

Miguel laughed at the seriousness of her Kay, "Damn, I totally forgot you love those. Remember last summer on the beach you had like a whole tray of those and on the way home you puked down the side of my Bronco?"

Kay grimaced at the memory, "Don't' remind me."

They set the groceries in the kitchen and looked for Noah. Jessica told them that him and another guy went for a beer run. Kay put the stuff up while the guys tapped the keg. Jessica hopped up on the kitchen counter. "I can't believe Josh Stapleton is here!!! Kay he is sooo cute. You know he adores you. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Kay looked behind her to where the guys stood talking to some of the college guys. Josh caught her eye and winked at her. Kay turned back around and smiled, "Maybe." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

  


Kay finished off the last of her drink and tossed the cup away. She was sitting up on the kitchen counter talking to some college friends of Noah's. She had a gut feeling that the pretty red head she had been talking to all night was Noah's booty call or wanted to be. By the way the two exchanged looks all night, Kay had a feeling.

  


Kay looked around the room for Jess to check up on her. She was sitting on the couch having a deep conversation with a guy Kay hadn't met before. Jess looked like she was having a good time, so she didn't bother her.

Noah came into the kitchen and wrapped his arm around the red head's shoulders and pulled her close. "So, Sherry I see you've met one of my little sisters."

Sherry smiled, "Yeah, she's pretty cool. A lot more mature than most high schoolers."

Noah laughed, "Yeah, well Kay's always been wise beyond her years."

Kay smirked at him, "Don't you have something else to do?" Kay asked looking pointedly at Sherry.

Noah grinned, "As a matter of fact, I do." Noah led Sherry down the hall to his bedroom.

  


Josh and Miguel were shotgunning beers and talking shit with some of Noah's friends. The two guys hadn't felt out of place at all. Most of the college guys that were there, were on the Boston U. Football team. The guys slipped right into the shop talk. Josh finished his beer and glanced over at Kay. She was all by herself in the kitchen. Finally! Josh didn't think that she was ever going to stop talking to that red head. 

Kay spotted him looking at her and smiled and gave him a chin up.

Josh grinned and walked over to her. He leaned against the opposite counter. "Hey."

Kay blushed, suddenly nervous with his direct attention at her. Josh had these incredible eyes that made you feel like the only woman, the only person, alive.

Josh grinned again at her. "You want another drink?"

Kay tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Yeah, sure."

Josh got her a Sky Blue out of one of the coolers and a Coors Light for himself. He stepped close to her and handed her the drink. His fingers brushed hers and she felt a jolt. Josh leaned even closer to Kay... CRASH!!

Kay jumped away at the noise. Josh half turned towards the sound, "What the..?"

Kay hopped down and pushed her way into the living room, with Josh close behind her. 

  


A fight had broke out in the living room between two of the football players. One of them was the one that Jessica had been talking to. Jessica sat on the couch trying to be as small as possible since the fight was getting closer and closer to her. Kay noticed this at the exact moment that Josh did.

Josh looked around her someone to help him break up the fight, but everyone was cheering it on and he couldn't find Miguel.

  


Josh took a deep breath and jumped into the fray. He tried pushing the two in the direction of the door and away from Jessica. When he got them a little farther he spared a glance at Kay to see if she was helping Jessica. She was and he earned a punch in the jaw for not paying attention. Josh retaliated with a punch of his own. He felt the satisfying crunch of bone and grinned. There was nothing like a good fight. Finally someone opened the door and the two took it outside.

Josh leaned against the door and tried to catch his breath. Noah's friends went over to him and did the handshake thing with him for his bravery. Josh had just went up in the ranks in their minds. He looked around for Kay and Jess, but didn't see them. But he did see Miguel coming in from the balcony with a blonde.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Hey Lopez!" He shouted as he pushed his way threw the crowd. "That's just great man, you're getting some ass, while I'm getting pounded on!"

Miguel blushed and then frowned, "Dude! What the fuck? Who hit you?"

Josh sniffed and shrugged as if it way nothing. "Don't worry about it." Josh then smiled, or tried to through his busted lip. "Get you some, Lopez!"

Miguel ducked his head, somewhat embarrassed by Josh's comments, while the blonde clung to his arm and giggled. She was in Cosmetology he had leaned and very skilled with her tongue.

  


Kay and Jessica were in the bathroom and Kay was seeing if her sister was ok. Jess sat on the lid of the toilet. "Oh my god, Kay did you see that? Wow, that was some fight. I mean sure I've seen plenty of fight's before, but that was soo close. I mean, I was just talking to Brian and then that other guy came over and I don't even know what he said, but it sure pissed Brian off."

Kay sighed, "I know. I was afraid something was going to happen to you, then before I could say a word, Josh like jumped into the fight and got them away from you. He was crazy!"

"I know I couldn't believe that! He's such a nice guy! Kay you should go thank him."

Kay laughed, "Me? You're the one he saved! You do it!"

Jessica shook her head, "Nope. I may be the one he saved, but he did it for you. Go thank him."

Kay laughed again, "What's with the peer pressure?" Kay and Jessica emerged from the bathroom and rejoined the party. Miguel and his blonde were on the couch talking closely, but Kay couldn't find Josh. She didn't even blink at the sight of Miguel.

She went out onto the balcony and found him there sitting in one of the lawn chairs. "Hey."

Josh looked up at her, "Hey."

Kay saw his spilt lip, "Oh my God! You were hit."

Josh shrugged, "It doesn't hurt. I've had worse in practice."

Kay walked over to him to see. Josh patted his lap and grinned. Kay couldn't help but laugh. She perched on the edge of his lap. Josh rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Kay turned to where she could see his face. She reached up and gently touched the wound on his face. It was cold outside, but she didn't feel it. Not with being as close to Josh as she was. She could feel his body heat seeping into her. Josh met her eyes. "Kay..." he said softly. 

Kay's heart melted at the sweetness of the moment. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. 

Josh felt her lips touch his and he kissed her back, softly. He felt her hesitating, and deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth gently and tasted her.

Kay sucked in a breath and shuddered when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She had never experienced anything like this before.

They pulled way and looked at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

  


The next week Josh and Kay were the talk of the school. Their sudden romance had everyone talking. The star quarter back was dating Kay Bennett. The girl's tried to hate Kay for taking one of the hottest guys in school, but the two were so sweet it was hard for them to be anything but happy for the couple.

Kay met Jessica outside the choir room before last period. "Kay, I am so sick of hearing your name." Jessica joked with her. "You and Josh are all they are talking about."

Kay sighed and leaned against the wall. "I know. Who would have thought that anyone would have this much interest in anything I did."

Jessica switched her books to her other arm, "Anyway, I've got to get to class. I'm walking today, so don't worry about me. You and Josh won't have to take me home."

Kay nodded, "Okay. I'll see you later. If Mom gives you any shit about me, don't tell her anything. It's none of her business. She's really been jumping down my throat here lately."

Jessica grimaced, "I know. I heard her the other night. Don't worry, she won't get anything out of me."

"Thanks, Jess. See ya later."

  


Kay sat down in her English class and laid her head on the desk. Paying attention was not on her list of things to do. She thought about the past week, and let out a dreamy sigh.

Josh was the nicest guy she'd ever know. How come she didn't give him a chance before? He did the most thoughtful things and made her feel alive. Whenever they went anywhere he always let her know she was in his mind. 

When they were in the car, his hand was glued to her leg, or intertwined with hers. When they were at school, his arm was around his waist. At football practice, he winked at her from the field and blew her kisses. He got a lot of guff from all the guys, but it didn't faze him one bit.

  


He took away the harsh reality of her home life. Kay blinked back tears at the thought of her home. Home was supposed to be happy. It wasn't supposed to be a place where you dread to go there at the end of the day. 

That's why Kay was rarely there. After her closing shifts at the Seascape, Josh would come by and they would stay out till 4am or later.

And it wasn't like they were just out having sex all the time. They hadn't done that yet. Most of the time they would just drive out to Dune Point or to the docks and just sit in his car. They talked, listened to music, made out, argued. They always fought, but it was the playful fighting that makes a relationship. Not like the bitter fighting she had with her mother. 

  


Mother. The name that was supposed to be everything to a girl. Her mother. Kay's mother hated her. She could feel it. In Grace's twisted mind, Kay was somehow responsible for Charity leaving. Kay thought back to the night that she thought Grace was going to hit her. 

Grace had caught Kay sneaking in a 3 in the morning and a shouting match had followed. Grace called Kay a whore, and raised her hand as if she was going to hit her oldest daughter. Sam had come downstairs and saw what was taking place. Grace stopped just in time to save herself. But Kay was done. She was through with her mother. If only she could get away. Get away from her like Noah did.

  


Noah! Kay's head shot up off the desk. Her brother had an extra bedroom in his apartment! 

Kay gathered her things and bolted towards the door. Mrs. Curtis called to her. "Kay Bennett! Where do you think you're going?"

Kay doubled over, "I think, I think I'm going to be sick!" She said as she clamped a hand over her mouth and raced out the door.

When she was out of sight, she straightened and dug into her bag for her phone.

  


Noah took a bite of his sandwich and answered the phone. "Lo'? Oh, hey Kay." he said around a mouthful of food. "What's up?"

Noah choked on the sandwich, "You wanna do WHAT?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

  


Kay flew about her room dumping drawers into boxes, throwing clothes into garbage bags, and trying to pack her whole room in as little amount of time as possible. Noah followed her around her room as she packed, trying to convince her that it was a bad idea. "Come on, Kay. This is a horrible idea. I'm a guy, that equals pig. I'm messy, I leave wet towels on the floor, dirty dishes in the sink, I grow mold in the fridge. You don't want to do this!!" Noah begged.

Kay whirled on him. "No, Noah I do want to do this! If you had any idea of what that woman has done to me over the years, you would have asked me to move in a long time ago."

  


Noah smirked, "I never asked you to move in at all, sister dear." Noah put his arm around her and pulled her close. "By you saying 'that woman' I assume you mean Mom."

Kay looked at him incredulously, "Of course I mean Mom." Tears came to Kay's eyes. "Noah, if I don't get out of here, she'll kill me. I don't mean literally, but she will kill everything about me if I don't leave. So please, please let me stay with you."

Noah looked down at his sister and a little piece of his heart broke. He kissed her forehead. "Of course you can. I had no idea it was that bad. I love you, Kay. Just remember that."

  


They both looked up from their packing when they heard the front door slam shut. Jessica climbed the stairs two at a time to get to Kay's room. She stood at he door, out of breath and took in the scene in front of her. "Kay? I hurried home from school as fast I could, cause Janey said you left last period sick. I was worried. What are you doing?"

Kay walked over to her little sister and led her to a clear spot on the bed. "Jess. I'm moving in with Noah."

Jessica looked at her oldest sister with wide eyes. "What? You're leaving?"

Kay could hear the tremble in her sister's voice. "I'm sorry, Jess. I don't want to leave you here behind, but I can't stay here another night. She almost hit me the other night. I have to get out of here."

  


Jessica gasped harshly when Kay revealed that their mother had almost hit her. She stared crying softly. "Oh, Kay! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you! Don't worry about me. Mom's never treated me the way she always treated you. I just want you to be safe and happy." Jessica hugged her sister tightly and then laughed. "Look at me! Blubbering like an idiot!"

  


Kay laughed too and wiped the tears from her sister's eyes and blinked back her own.

Noah, forgotten in the background, cleared his throat. "You guys are going to make me cry too, if you don't stop it! Now let's get to packing!!"

*****

  


They had most of Kay's things packed when Sam and Grace returned home from shopping. Sam stood in the doorway quietly, while Grace charged into the room. Noah and Jessica snuck out to give Kay the chance to tell her mom what she really thought.

Grace looked around the barren room. "Kay? What exactly do you think you are doing?"

Kay glared at her mother, "What does it look like I'm doing, Grace? I'm moving out."

Grace raised her eyebrows, "Oh? Really? And just where do you plan on going? To live in sin with that bastard?"

  


Kay felt the rage build inside of her. "Josh is not a bastard!! I'm moving in with Noah, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Grace looked around the room, "Well, you'll be going there with nothing because I'm not letting you take anything from this room with you. I bought it all, it stays here!"

Kay looked at her mother with cold fury. "Wrong again, mommy dearest. I bought all this. I bought every piece of clothing I own, my TV and DVD, and all my books. You can keep the furniture. I'll get my own, but what I own is coming with me."

  


Grace didn't know what to come back with and finally she remembered Sam. "Sam? Aren't you going to tell your daughter that she isn't going anywhere? Put a stop to this!"

Sam looked at his wife of 20 some-odd years and said quietly, "Shut up."

Grace looked at him, open mouthed. "What?"

  


Sam stepped into the room, "I said, shut up. You aren't the person I thought you were. You are a cold hearted bitch, and Kay can go where ever she wants to. So shut up and leave her alone." With that Sam turned and went downstairs.

Kay looked at her mother smugly. "I'll be by tomorrow to get my stuff."

Kay said goodbye to Jessica in the hallway, and she and Noah prepared to leave. Sam stopped Kay before she walked out the door. "Kay, wait."

Kay looked at her father and saw the strain in his eyes. "Thanks for what you did, Daddy. It really means a lot to me."

  


Sam hugged his daughter and pressed a wad of money into her hands. "Here, if you need more let me know. I'm going to be staying at Uncle Hank's for a while. But, take care of yourself Kay. Noah, you watch out for her." Sam hugged Kay again and then Noah, they all said their goodbyes and Sam and Jessica watched them drive away. Jessica looked up at her father. "Dad? Can I come with you to Uncle Hank's?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

  


Kay woke up the next day disorientated. She sat up on the couch, looked around her, and realized she was at Noah's and the previous day's events came flooding back to her. She had finally left. She finally got away from Grace. Kay smiled and then picked up the phone. She called her Dad over at Hank's and asked him to call her in to school. She had far too much to do today.

  


Kay crept down the hall quietly, careful not to wake Noah up. But from the chainsaw-like snoring coming from his room, Kay wondered if a bomb would have wakened him up. 

Walking into the bathroom, Kay felt like she was walking into a science experiment. Kay grimaced, "Ugh, my brother lives in a bacteria tray." She couldn't stand the thought of getting in his shower with it looking like that, so she just brushed her hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth.

  


First thing was first, check for cleaning supplies. Kay opened the sink cabinet and saw nothing with any type of cleaning power. Kay was about to go wake up her brother when she remember that he had just moved in about a month ago, but still he should have something to clean with. She jotted a quick note and left it on the counter. Grabbing her purse, she headed for her truck.

  


Kay started it up and then looked in her purse to see about her money situation. Her father had given her a thousand dollars last night. She didn't know where he got it from, maybe a savings or hiding it from Grace, but Kay was eternally grateful for it. 

In her checkbook she had about two hundred and fifty dollars. It wasn't much, but she got paid in the next week so she would be able to help pay the bills.

  


Thinking of all the things that she needed to get today, Kay realized that she needed help. She sat there thinking of who to call. All her friends were in school. She could call Hank, he didn't seem to do much of anything anymore. But he already had enough problems with her dad and Jessica staying with him now. Then Kay thought about Ethan. She dug her cell phone out and called him. 

"Hello?"

Kay put on her best 'help me' voice, "Hey bro!"

"Kay!" Ethan said, surprised to be hearing from his sister.

"Hey, what are you doing today?"

Ethan frowned, "I have meetings and appointments all day. Why do you ask?"

Kay's voice fell, "Oh. Well, it's a long story but to make it short- I'm living with Noah, Dad left my Mom, and I need help buying and loading stuff today."

"Whoa, whoa what happened?" Ethan couldn't wrap his mind around what Kay just told him.

Kay explained the whole situation to Ethan, leaving out nothing. By the time she was finished, Ethan had a whole new outlook on Grace Bennett.

"Well, Kay. I wish I could help you, but I'm busy all day. Tell you what, you go and buy all your furniture that you are getting and then I'll have them deliver it and set it up for you."

Kay smiled, "Thank you so much, Ethan!"

"Oh, and if you still need an extra hand, you can come out here and get my brother to help you. He does nothing but watch MTV all day."

Kay heard someone yell in protest in the background and chuckled, but was a bit confused. "Your brother? Oh! Fox, right?"

"Yeah, that's him. He'll be glad to help you."

  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

  


Fox lay on the sofa, where he had been since he got home, and watched the Real World/Road Rules challenge. He hadn't done much since he got back, but he kept meaning to look up a couple of old buddies of his.

Fox wondered who Ethan was talking to on the phone since it sounded like he had just been volunteered for something.

"Hey! Who are you talking to, and what are you getting me into? My services aren't cheap you know!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and finished his conversation with Kay. After hanging up he walked over to the couch and suddenly grabbed Fox in a head lock. 

Fox grinned and immediately tried to get one up on his brother. Ethan pulled out old wrestling holds from his college days and tried to get Fox into them. He was a slippery little sucker, and as wormy as a fish. They fought and wrestled around until they wore themselves out.

  


The two brothers sat on the floor with their backs to the couch, breathing heavy. 

Blood trickled down the side of Ethan's mouth, where Fox's elbow must have caught him.

Fox looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Bleeding."

Ethan reached up and touched the corner of his mouth. He looked at the blood on his hand and then tongued the wound in his mouth. "It's nothing. Just a lucky hit."

Fox smirked, "Yeah, right. Don't worry I think you sat on my eye or something. It's going to be black." 

They both chuckled. Ethan glanced at his watched and cursed. He stood up and straightened out his suit. "Don't forget, my sister may come by or call you and I want you to help her today."

Fox waved him off, "Okay, okay. You better go before you're late."

Ethan snorted, "Thanks, dear."

Fox flipped him the bird.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kay pulled up to the Crane mansion and stopped short. She didn't know why she was nervous, she had been here many times before. 

It had to be that the mansion was just so huge, and forbidding looking. She shook her head, and continued on the rest of the way to the driveway.

Flipping down the visor, Kay checked her hair and makeup before getting out of her truck. She gripped her purse tightly and knocked briskly on the door. She was a little apprehensive about asking Ethan's brother to help her, when she had only met him once.

  


Phyllis, the maid, answered the door and directed Kay to the living room where Fox was. And there he was, the prodigal son returned. And boy was he a sight. 

He lay on the couch, wearing khaki cargo shorts and a blue Abercrombie hat turned backwards. He golden chest was bare and Kay had trouble trying to keep her eyes on his face. 

But then again, his face was just as fascinating. He was gorgeous, his face all planes and angles and strong jaw line. And his blue and black eyes. Wait, blue and black? Looking closer Kay discovered that he was sporting a fresh shiner under his right eye. 

Finally she spoke, "So, Fox Crane. We meet again."

  


Fox jumped, for she had startled him. He frowned as he couldn't remember the last time someone had sneaked up on him. 

He turned to the voice and was struck dumb. There she was. 

The girl from the supermarket that he had been thinking about since he had seen her and she had left before telling him her name.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

  


Fox sat up and looked at the beauty before him. "Cutie. I didn't think that I would see you again."

Kay smiled, "In a town this small, you can't hide from anyone."

Fox chuckled, "Ain't that the truth. So are you going to tell me your name this time, or are you going to keep it a secret?"

It was Kay's turn to smile. "Sorry. I'm Kay Bennett, Ethan's sister."

"Wow, this really is a small town. Well, we have something in common. Ethan's my brother too."

"I know. I kinda figured that out by your last name. Crane is kind of a household name around here."

"So I guess I'm supposed to help you today."

Kay crossed the room and sat down across from him. "Yeah, that was the plan. I mean, if your not too busy."

Fox grinned and spread his arms, "What you see is what you get. I don't do much these days, much to the frustration of my father and grandfather. Just let me change and I'll be ready to go."

  


Kay sat in the middle of the Crane living room and waited for Fox to get ready. She looked around at the grandeur of the Crane mansion. She had been it in once or twice with Miguel while waiting for his mother, but Kay was always shocked at the beauty and brilliance of the mansion. 

She couldn't imagine what it must be like for Fox to live here. To have servants at his beck and call and anything he wanted. It must be nice. It brought the harsh reality of the little apartment that she and her other brother now share. The whole apartment would easily fit in the room she was in now.

Kay fidgeted with her purse strap and anxiously waited for Fox to return. A picture on the mantle caught her eye and she walked over to examine it. It was the last family picture of the Cranes that had been taken before the news of Ethan came out. 

  


There was Julian, the patriarch of the family, with the ever beautiful Ivy. Kay wondered about what it was like for her father to have loved her. She wondered if he ever thought of her still. 

Next, there was the Crane daughters. They were both beautiful and took after Ivy, but Kay didn't remember them and couldn't even remember their names. 

Finally, the two sons. Ethan and Fox. Fox looked as if he was about seventeen in the picture and still looked hot. And bored. The expression on his face was classic. Kay giggled lightly.

  


Fox walked down the stairs lightly and saw Kay in the living room looking at one of the family photos. She was laughing. 

Fox frowned and spoke up, "I know our family's messed up. I mean, we should be on Springer, but what's so funny."

Kay put the photo back and look around guiltily. "Nothing, I was just looking at the picture... It's just the expression on your face is so priceless."

Fox laughed, "Yeah, that was always my thing. Mother would always have these famous photographers come and take our 'family' picture every year which would cost a fortune and I always screwed it up with some weird face. She'd be so mad she would cut me off from allowances. But Father would always send me extra at boarding school."

Kay just looked at him. "You must have led some life," she said quietly.

Fox's grin faded, "Yeah, I could teach you a thing or too."

Fox shook off the bad vibes and smiled again, " Anyway enough of this, let's go buy stuff!"


End file.
